To Love-Ru One Shot: Nighttime With Momo
by Uravity
Summary: Mature content. Please be forgiving of mistakes as this is my first fanfic i wrote out of boredom. Yet again, Rito wakes up to Momo in his bed. But instead of leaving this time, Momo made her advances and Rito is taken aback by it all. So, What would happen?


Night time with Momo  
What is this soft sensation in my hand...? I awoke to the sound of Momo moaning softly beside me, with her tail in my right hand and my left hand on her butt. I immediately let go and screamed.

"MOMO! COME ON, GO BACK TO YOUR OWN-"

"Rito-San, shhh.

Someone might hear you.

Have you calmed down? Ahhh, you can speak".

She lifted her finger from my lips.

I was really flustered. It's not that I do not like this, but it's just not right for her to be sleeping with me every night and me waking up to myself groping her. It's just too much for me to handle.

"Listen up, Momo. You must stop sneaking into my bed every night. You are giving the others the wrong idea and you are driving me insane-"

She interrupted me again, geez!

"Rito-San, you say so but you are being dishonest. Look at your body. It's being honest". She caressed my erect penis with her fingers in a slow and teasing manner.

"No, Momo! Mo-mo-Momo, STOP PLEASE!"

"Hmm? Do you not like this? After all... It's this hard..." She started poking at it with her finger. Geez, I don't care anymore! She asked for it!

I grabbed her head and started to force it towards my penis.

"Momo... MOMO... MOMO... SUCK IT NOW..."

I have lost all self control by now.

"Rito-San, it's good being a carnivore, but please, be a little more gentler!"

Shit. I almost lost myself there.

I loosened my grip on her and looked at her. She's so cute. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay, Rito-San! I understand why you did that. Come on now, just relax and don't think, okay? Don't worry, I will feel very good too..."

Her reassuring smile and her puppy eyes... I can't back off now anymore... I'm sorry, Haruna-Chan! Lala!

Momo grabbed it and put it into her mouth, and started to move a little.

This feels really good. This is Ecstasy. I can feel the smoothness of her lips... The warmness of her mouth... The texture of her tongue... Her moaning vibrated throughout her mouth, and I can feel her voice directly... All these good feelings combined are just too much for anyone to handle.. I let out a soft moan.

"Fufu, Are you feeling good, Rito-San? I've prepared for this day". She said softly and continued to suck. "Ahhh, this feels really good. Momo, Momo... Use a little bit of your tongue, too".

Her mouth was starting to get wetter and wetter. "I can't take this anymore, ahh, Ahhh, I'm cumming!"

I shot it all out inside her mouth and she opened it with a hot gasping breath. "So this is how... This is how Rito-San tastes like!" She exclaimed happily.

Momo's too cute. We've already come this far, let's just go!

I grabbed her by her shoulders and set her up straight.

"Momo, now it's your turn... Your turn to feel good. Okay?" I smiled at her. I took off all her clothing and started to fondle and Play with her breasts. They feel so soft and smooth, every single touch sending good feelings up my nerves... I stared at them in my hands intently with my face beet red.

"Oh my, Rito-San! You're blushing. Like Nana said, you're really a "beast"!" That triggered a reaction in me and I leaned in and started sucking on her left breast.

"Ahhh, no, Rito-San! That feels... Feels so good!"

"Shhh, softly... You wouldn't want to get caught now, wouldn't you? You told me so earlier, right?"

I looked up at her and smiled. She had this calming aura around her.. Her presence is so soothing.. She's so cute... My mind is going blank..

"Momo, I really can't hold back anymore.. Is it fine... Is it fine if I put it in?"

I asked her.

She sat up straight and pulled me close to her.

"Of course it is okay, Rito-San. I am all yours". She whispered into my ears.

Her boobs are pressing against my chest and I could feel how hard her nipples are. We were both aroused to the core. She leaned back and smiled at me and leaned back in. We started to make out.

I broke the kiss and pushed her back down onto the bed. I'm doing it...! I'm going to... Do it!

I spread her pussy open and stared at it. So... Visually... Stimulating...!

I looked at her and she looked really flustered and vulnerable. Crap, this is too much... Really too much...! So cute! I grabbed my super hard member and put it into her.

She moaned really loudly and I let out a soft groan.

"RITO-SAN, RITO-SAN, RITO-SAN, RITO-SAN...!" She was screaming out loud with her hands clasped closed to her face.

I immediately leaned in and kissed her. I poked at her lips with my tongue hinting to her that I wanted to make out and she opened her mouth, letting me in. After we

kissed, I set myself slightly up and I stroked her face with my right hand.

"Does it feel good now? Don't be that loud again if you want to continue with this, okay?

" "Rito-San... I love you! It's all pleasure now, you can start to move your hips, okay?"

I'M GOING!

I started thrusting my hips and her insides started to become tighter and tighter. Her insides clenched against me tightly and I was starting to moan alongside her.

She grabbed her shirt from the side of the bed and bit onto it, trying not to make her moans audible beyond the room.

So... Thoughtful...!

As I was thrusting I hit a spot in her and she opened her mouth and let out a soft but drawn out moan in pleasure. I grabbed her tail and continued hitting the same spot. I

stroked her tail really hard as if I was masturbating and I licked the tip of her tail like it was really delicious ice cream.

"OH MY.. SO GOOD.. RITO-SAN, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

She screamed out and continued moaning.

I stopped playing with her tail and I set it aside on the bed. I grabbed both her legs and spread it even far apart and I started to thrust really hard and fast.

"RITO-SANNNNN..."

She kept calling out for me.

"Momo, Momo..." And I did the same.

"Rito-San, hold me please!"

I grabbed her and hugged her tight and continued thrusting.

Her arms and legs were locked around me tightly and i could see her cute face right before me, moaning loudly. Her breasts were pressed tightly against my chest and we were both sweating.

"Momo, I'm cumming soon.. Please let go, I have to take it out.."

I started to regain some form of common sense. I couldn't cum inside her. But she only hugged me even tighter.

"Rito-San, please cum inside me... You would feel better that way, wouldn't you? I want you to be happy," she said and smiled at me.

I grabbed her head and started to kiss her and started to thrust really quickly. I ran my fingers through her smooth and silky hair, down to her neck. I can't think anymore, the pleasure is too overwhelming...

She broke free of the kiss and placed her face on mine and started rubbing her face against mine. Her skin... So smooth! YES, I'll CUM INSIDE HER!

"MOMO! I'M CUMMING! I LOVE YOU!" I could tell she reached orgasm and she hugged me really tight, putting me in a deadlock. I stopped holding her and hugged her back really tightly. "MOMO, I LOVE YOU!"

"RITO-SAN, I LOVE YOU TOO!" I felt something surging from my insides and I shot all my cum out inside her. I continued thrusting until all of it was released. "Ri...rito... San..." She let go of me and she moaned softly in long drawn out breaths.

I pulled it out and saw the cum spill out of her. Hopefully nothing would happen... "Momo, I love you..." I grabbed her tail and started to suck on it. "AHHHHHHHHHH, RITO-SAN!"

She let out a really loud scream.

I let go and started kissing her again.

Suddenly, I heard screams from across the corridor outside.

"Rito, what's happening? Why is it so noisy?" Shit, Mikan's coming! I can't let my little sister see me like this! "Momo! Get dressed and hide under the bed! I'll come up with an excuse, alright?" I said and hastily grabbed my Clothes and put them on.

As Momo hid herself under the bed I lay down and started to toss and turn, acting like I was dreaming. Mikan opened the door and walked in.

"Marshmallows.. HAHAHAHAHAHA..." I shouted.

"Geez, he's dreaming again! And I thought Momo was harassing him again..." I hear her said to herself and she walked out of the room and closed the door. "Rito-San... Want to do it again?"

Momo was right in my face and she asked me, teasing me by running her finger down my chest.

"AHHH... N-n-NO!"

I said. I grabbed her and hugged her tight and we cuddled until we would eventually fell asleep.

Or maybe only I did.

She would probably stay up and watch me sleep. But it was so intense...

So good...

We were both tired... Right...?

Everything is going dark.. I can't think anymore...

In this dark, relaxing and calming room...

I can only feel her in my cradle...

asleep...

Falling... Asleep...


End file.
